Wild Chrysanthemum
by Noro Kichiko
Summary: The stars sparkled at the sky; it smelled wild chrysanthemum and two people were twisted in a tight wad, laying on the haystack covered by the one coat for both (с)


_You can ask for a link to original text (in Russian) also written by me. Just write me a PM._

_P. S. Betareaded by kingdomfantasies. I really don't know what would I do without such nice beta. Thank you._

* * *

The night was starry. Thousands of crystal drops pierced the dark velvet of the sky, intertwined in quaint pattern of constellations which encircled the whole sky. The cold air was fully clear. A hay smelled the dust and a little bit bitter sagebrush and scratched even through the tight cloth of the uniform coat. Levi wouldn't let even a mote descend on the collar of his perfectly ironed snow-white shirt, but by now his coat was rubbed by dried grass, smudged and crumpled by the weight of two bodies.

There were just two inches between them but they didn't touch each other. They just silently stared at the sky and the ice-cold gloss of stars and the subtle smell of wild chrysanthemum.

It occurred absolutely spontaneously. They both felt that it would be a nice idea to run away for one night, far away from Erwin and his wild plans, from the youth, whom they were always afraid to look at and from the dense scream of Sannes, which was still in catacomb.

They felt as if they needed each other more than ever before and it wasn't something you could explain in words.

Naturally, they would come back in the morning. And both them trusted Erwin Smith's ideas as they were loyal to him personally, not just because he was a commander. They were ready to sacrifice their lives to support him. Nobody said it would be easy and that's why they wanted some simple human warmth, unity and illusion of world without titans and nasty people with their bloody fighting for a authority.

Everything changed after the kiss, they didn't talk about it anymore, the relations between them changed. Still remaining best friends, they became closer to each other; they shared not only the burden of military life in Survey Corps, but a much more pleasant feeling. They trusted each other and at the same time were afraid about being misunderstood or causing a pain unintentionally. Both of them were sophisticated in amour, accustomed to short nights of oblivion in the Capital with some strangers whose faces were spread in the memory, but for a moment they don't actually know what to do.

Light fresh wind mixed up their hair, twisting the maroon with the charcoal-black. Cicadas chirred and bright stars twinkled in the dark. The silence was utterly breath-taking, as well as the magnificence of the nature.

Hanji had never seen the Corporal as someone to something like this; he was frank and less constrained or free, like he had put away the mask and due to that, looked indescribably defenceless. He didn't smile, however the features of his face became smoother and as a change from supercilious dissatisfaction, this concentrated calmness appeared. Levi had known how strange it must look and stated the fact, that it was his very own choice to show it to somebody else clearly. That was the different kind of trust than in the fight with titans and Hanji, of course, she appreciated it and kept silence thankfully. She didn't want to break the moment.

The woman moved her shoulders chillily, wrapped up in her coat and staring at rolled up sleeves of the Corporal's shirt (probably, he didn't give a shit about the cold) and bashfully tried to touch his hand like she was asking for a permit.

Levi didn't pull his hand back but tightly and warmly squeezed her fingers in his hand. Noticing that she felt cold, he carefully lay closer and snuggled her. It helped. Zoe, as carefully as she was, turned around and put her head on his shoulder. The Corporal didn't move, he just touched her hair with the other hand. Then, after a short doubt, hugged her strongly.

They lay together like that and time stopped for them. It was more spicy that any other physical intimacy in bed; it was much more bigger. Just to feel the warm of each other and the unity of souls, when their thoughts were merged into one stream. They were dashed up in the sky, invisible to anyone else. They protected each other, first of all, from themselves. From their own demons, didn't let to sink in a swamp which was deep in the soul of both of them and filled up many cracks of their hearts.

All of a sudden, they both looked at each other eyes, caught the starry gleams and started kissing at the same time. They touched each other's lips and then greedily deepened the kiss in a try to almost swallow each other. Precisely, she made her worries sink and she helped him to do the same.

The stars sparkled at the sky; it smelled wild chrysanthemum and two people were twisted in a tight wad, laying on the haystack covered by the one coat for both.


End file.
